Funseam Wiki
Fundación para la Sostenibilidad Energética y Ambiental, FUNSEAM. FUNSEAM es una institución sin ánimo de lucro cuya misión fundamental es desarrollar actividades en el área de la Sostenibilidad Energética y Ambiental. FUNSEAM "Fundación para la Sostenibilidad Energética y Ambiental", creada en septiembre de 2011, es una institución sin ánimo de lucro que tiene como principal objetivo desarrollar actividades en el área de la sostenibilidad energética y ambiental. FUNSEAM se erige como un centro de referencia líder en el debate energético y en la generación de opinión en la sociedad, y se configura como un foro de discusión y un centro de análisis e investigación académica, a través de la cátedra de sostenibilidad energética de la Universitat de Barcelona , así como del asesoramiento, con capacidad de aportar nuevas ideas, mejorar la información e influir en la toma de decisiones públicas y privadas, tanto en el ámbito español como en el ámbito internacional. FUNSEAM dedica una especial atención al desarrollo de actividades en Latinoamérica . Ámbitos de trabajo *Mercados energéticos: Estudio de nuevos modelos de mercado y de su impacto en la economía y la sociedad. Propuestas para modificar los mercados en el ámbito de la eficiencia energética y sostenibilidad ambiental. Análisis, desde el sector empresarial, del efecto de los nuevos mercados energéticos. *Eficiencia energética: Análisis del efecto que las iniciativas normativas y los planes gubernamentales, relacionados con la eficiencia energética, puedan causar a diferentes niveles. Difusión y promoción de actividades de éxito en el campo de la eficiencia energética y la sostenibilidad ambiental. Propuestas de estrategias empresariales en busca de la mejora de la eficiencia energética en diferentes sectores. *Responsabilidad Social Corporativa (RSC): Promoción y difusión de actividades relacionadas con la Responsabilidad Social Corporativa en empresas energéticas y de infraestructura. Desarrollo del Observatorio de Responsabilidad Social Corporativa en el área de energía y sostenibilidad en empresas energéticas y de infraestructura. *Estudios estratégicos: Análisis sobre aspectos relacionados con la energía, la economía, la sostenibilidad ambiental, la eficiencia energética y temas afines, en los diferentes sectores económicos y sociales. *Formación en áreas específicas: Colaboración en el diseño de programas de formación de alto nivel en las áreas de interés. Participación en el desarrollo de programas de formación relacionados con el sector energético y la sostenibilidad ambiental. Objetivos *Ser un centro de referencia líder en la fijación de opinión en el sector energético. FUNSEAM concentra sus actividades especialmente en las áreas relacionadas con la eficiencia energética y la sostenibilidad ambiental. *Patrocinar la Cátedra de Sostenibilidad Energética de la UB , la cual ha sido creada para convertirse en un centro de análisis e investigación académica con capacidad para aportar nuevas ideas e influir en la toma de decisiones públicas y privadas, tanto en el ámbito nacional como en el internacional. *Difundir y divulgar el conocimiento, en aras de una mayor concienciación social sobre las cuestiones energéticas, por ello, la Fundación participa activamente en diversos foros donde contribuye con su posición en temas de interés. *Asesorar en temas específicos de naturaleza regulatoria, desarrollo de mercados o en posicionamiento estratégico en temas de energía y sostenibilidad. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse